The One Who Was Lost
by BlueLunacy7
Summary: SAINW: A perfect assassin’s tool, for who would expect gentle geeky Donnie to slaughter his entire family?


Title: The One Who Was Lost

Author: BlueLunacy7

Warnings: angst, SAINW

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, any characters or quotes in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

Authors note:

Well my very first TMNT fanfic, I'm so nervous. It was inspired by GemiDonnie's Two Kinds of Purple on Deviant Art (I highly suggest you go read it). It's sort of my take on how her SAINW!Don might have *lost* his memories.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My brothers. My poor brothers. This world. This future. It's a nightmare. -_Donatello, Same As It Never Was, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 2003_

_***Click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click***_

Donatello stared at the glowing computer screen, the only thing he saved from the ruins of the-

_Don't say it, don't think it, don't breathe it._

Code flowed across the worn and cracked computer screen as he typed as he had typed for days on end. Desperation blocked the weariness of his mind, the grittiness of his eyes, the painful cramps in his limbs and the now constant ache of loneliness.

_***Click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click***_

How long had it been since he had spoken to his brothers? The days, the weeks, the _**years**_ blurred after he had left his brothers-

_Taken! _

_Kidnapped! _

_Stolen by a thief in the night! _

_He would never abandon his brothers…_

…_.Would he?_

-and was found by the Shredder.

_***Click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click***_

_A cold steel table with heavy restraints. _

_Blinding lights. _

_Needles filled with chemicals that set his veins on fire. _

_Scalpels honed to razor sharpness. _

_The whine of electric saws. _

_A Foot-tech in a face shield and lab coat splattered with blood._

_Flesh being replaced by metal._

He had escaped and had found his way back home. Collapsing at the entrance, he almost called out to his brothers-

_:: Turtles located. Terminate.::_

_***Click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click***_

He had run then, as far away as he could, realize he hadn't escaped but had been _released_. The Shredder had made him into a weapon, a hideous combination of flesh and machine. A perfect assassin's tool, for who would expect gentle geeky Donnie to slaughter his entire family?

Now he could only watch his family from a distance, so close and yet so far, never daring to get any closer lest he give in to urge imbedded into brain and destroy his family.

Yet his very disappearance was causing his family to fall apart and he could do nothing to stop it. Just as he could do nothing about the device planted in his head by the Shredder that was slowly destroying his memories.

Until now.

_***Click-click-click….click-click….click…click…….click……..click***_

Done.

Hopefully, this new program would protect his memories rather than destroying them.

_::Commencing download.::_

_:: Error. Error.::_

::_ Storing Information in memory-files.::_

"_I've decided this is either a very long dream that I keep not waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me."_

"_Pfft, bring it on! Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon. The techno-turtle himself, Donatello! Take a bow, Don!" _

"_But this is a matter of honor! What about all that bushidoodoo stuff you guys always talk about?" _

"_You're starting to sound like Mikey, Don". _

"_Donatello, your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering, a true testament to your incredible mechanical skills...and I never want to see it in our home ever again". _

"_Okay, I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts." _

"_Yo Donnie! Can ya' do somethin' about the hot water? A turtle can't even take a decent shower in this joint."_

_"You may let go of me. I accept the truce."_

_Don, Life at best is bitter sweet. Take care of yourself, - Kirby_

_::__ Rising firewalls::_

Donatello wanted to scream but couldn't draw a breath as the memories flickered through his mind and vanished. The new program was protecting his memories…by burying them.

_:: Commencing systems shut down.::_

_:: Re-programming complete.::_

_:: Return to the Shredder:: _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thanks for reading!

-Bluelunacy7


End file.
